Standing Out
by Doc Tesssa
Summary: Part one of a three part fanfic, about the medic known as Eugene Roe. He heads to a small town off in the outskirt of Germany, meeting two young girls...but what happens when he's off on a mission leaving them alone?


**.Standing out.  
**A Eugene Roe _fanfic_**  
**

**One.**  
To think it would be over. Everyone you loved--everything you owned. To think it would be safe. to hold it all once again. Well, it wasn't. Especially, a large group of men.  
Easy Company had been threw a lot. From being drafted to losing men left and right. A particular man had just been in this mess. His job? Not like anyone else wanted to do something like it. You see, Eugene Roe was a medic. A medic for the 101st paratroopers. Well anyways, this is his story. A part of it at least. In this scene, he jad just got back from a scouting mission, and was now in a small city off northeast of the Czech Republic.

**Two.**  
"Move it!" He wasn't to far from the eruption that had just occurred. A man with dark shady hair had dashed his way to the crowd. It wasn't just like any other group of people. It was a group of injured men.  
Cries and screams could be heard as well as, disappointed faces and the dark shade of red all over the place.  
"Come on! we don't have all day!" The crowd rushed into the tiny building that was known as the hospital.  
The shaded haired male just watched. His dark brown hues scanned the scene before walking off.  
A dark green uniform wrapped around him as well as a white armband that sat on his left arm. A reed cross sat on it, to show he was more then a paratrooper. He was a medic.  
Giving a sigh Eugene Roe wandered back to his own men. "Aheh, Doc!" It was Perconte. One of the men from the company. "We're heading back to the building." Patting the medics shoulder the man walked off, with the group of soldiers.

**Three.**  
You would have thought he would tag along with the men, but he had a few things to take care of himself. Even though a nice hot shower would have been nice, he decided to finish his tasks first. That seemed to be best.  
The man slowly slowly walked off. The town wasn't that big but it was a pretty decent sized town. Germans had been walking around looking over at the doctor. Many looked dead like and tired.  
Buildings had been torn apart, and dirt, water, wood, glass things like that. It was all around. The Nazis had been there terrorizing the town, but that was soon over after the Allies swept in.  
Most people had lost their families, friends, homes, food, so now it was up to Easy Company to take over, and help these people. It was a good example for Roe to learn from. He had seen worse, but this┘what he was coming close to just might have been one of the terrific, yet exciting things that the man would experience in this town at least.

**Four.**

Two young girls no older then the age of eight and a half were bickering over a piece of bread. They were both twins, so it seemed from the mans point of view. For sure he could at least tell that the two were sisters, alone in the town.  
Both spoke German as well, but for some odd reason Eugene knew that either one could speak English. Eventually one of them gave up, and pouted, folding her arms, and looking off into the dark sky.  
Bending down, on his knees Roe pulled out a small chocolate bar. Splitting it in half the male handed a half to each of the orphans.  
The one with the victory slice of bread took one half of the chocolate bar. Looking at it she shut her sky hues, and took a bite of it giggling.  
Eugene smirked lightly as he shoved the other half to the other twin, his smile didn't seem to fade. The girl that was offered the tasty bar of candy shook her head to the sides pushing it back towards the medic.  
"Come on, you need to eat.." He had offered it again, knowing that the twins must have been starving.  
"Nein," She paused looking over at her sister, and then back at the man who offered the food. She frowned. Her own dark blue eyes looked off into the medics getting lost in them. It seemed she was trying to tell him a story, as she glared into his hues. It just seemed he didn't get the message. Pulling her hand into the air, she reached for a lock of her blood colored hair, that seemed to have been up in a pair of pigtails.Tugging on a lock she had snatched in her tiny palm she blinked lightly. "No."  
That was all she said before wiping one of her cheeks that had a smudge of dirt, on it. Eventually she turned herself around holding her stomach, with her free hand, listening to the growl.Sighing a bit, the young girl turned herself around grabbing the half of the candy bar, she then took a large bite out of it. Her expression didn't change much, but the medic could easily tell she was at least happier about being able to eat, and that was good enough for him.

**Five.**

After the girls had eaten the sweet chocolate the twin that had kept silent returned the favor to the man, and quickly hugged Eugene Roe, who didn't mind of course he did the same back.Breaking the small bond he stood back up, and smiled warmly. "Danke!" That is what the twin replied back with, as he took a tiny step back from the mess.  
Glancing over at the fussy child who told in 'No!' The only thing he could think of was why they, were out here in the cold with no place to stay at? He couldn't just let this go on.Then he got an idea. Looking over at the girl who had now folded her arms looking off to the side. "You speak English right?" It was the only question came to mind.  
Eventually the young girl nodded . Eugene chuckled. Pretty smart for a eight year old, but he didn't really know how things worked around here himself.

* * *

R 


End file.
